concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Drug References in Science Fiction
Drugs are important vehicles for mass entertainment, individual creativity, visionary inspiration, and social change. Recreational drugs were important references in the New Wave science fiction of the 1960s. Writers like Norman Spinrad and Philip K. Dick who were interested in opening the doors to perception in the 1950s and 1960s, at least in their novels, described the use of both existing drugs and fictional drugs. Fictional drugs, however have been a part of science fiction from the beginning. In H.G. Wells's story, "The New Accelerator," the narrator's neighbor, Professor Gibberne, invents a new drug to accelerate human activity. The narrator and inventor then have predictable adventures and the Professor decides to market his potion. Science fiction authors also described novel devices for drug delivery. In his 1970 novel Barefoot in the Head: A European Fantasia, Brian W. Aldiss portrayed the aftermath of a war in which the primary weapon was the disorienting Psycho-Chemical Aerosols or PCA bombs. This seems a reference to the suspected CIA chemical weapons test against the French village of Pont-Saint-Esprit in 1951. Concern that drugs would be used to control populations is still potent. In the recent drug dystopia Shengshi Zhongguo 2013, the government of China puts an amnesia producing drug in the water supply. That interest in taming human behavior pharmacologically is alive and well is evident in the contemporary research. Most writers anticipate greater pharmacological sophistication. As for example the reference to 'assembly-line neuropharm" in Peter Watts's novel Blightsight. Interest in the drug consumption of aliens is rare. Exceptions include the sale of catnip and anisette to the feline Salariki in Andre Norton's (Andrew North) 1956 novel Plague Ship and the sale of marijuana to the Hjadd in Allen Steele's 2008 novel Galaxy Blues.Inexplicably, Wikipedia does not recognize the existence of the latter novel. Drug References Cannabis References * "The Moonrakers," a short story in Poul Anderson's collection Beyond the Beyond * Poul Anderson's novel The Winter of the World, p. 31 (probable reference to marijuana as "dream weed") * Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, pp. 151-155 * Ben Bova's novel Mars Life, p. 182 * John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, p. 108 * Tobias S. Buckell's novel Arctic Rising, p. 63 * G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn, p. 206 (bhang and hempen drink) * James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Wakes, Expanse series, pp. 425, 463-464, 469 * Stephen Fry's novel Making History, p. 64 * David Gerrold's novel When Harlie Was One * Steven Gould's novel 7th Sigma, p. 138 * Harry Harrison's novel Make Room! Make Room! * Robert A. Heinlein's short story "Logic of Empire" in his collection The Green Hills of Earth (hashish) * Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 96 * Kameron Hurley's novel God's War, pp. 13, 154, 196 * Jay Lake's "In the Forests of the Night," in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis * Fritz Leiber's novel A Specter is Haunting Texas, p. 12 * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. (hashish) * Spider Robinson's novel Callahan's Key, p. 52 * Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, pp. 44, 122 * - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage (hashish), p. 285 * Kristine Kathryn Rusch's novelBuried Deep, Pp. 129-130 * Lucius Shepard's "Salvador," short story in The Magazine of Science Fiction and Fantasy, 1984 * Robert Silverberg's "When We Went to See the End of the World," short story in Robert Silverberg's collection Earth is the Strangest Planet * Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron * Norman Spinrad's novel The Stone That Never Came Down * Allen Steele's novel Spindrift, p. 261, Coyote universe * Jack Vances's short story Sjambak full text (bhang) * David Foster Wallace's novel Infinite Jest * "Lovesick" episode of Warehoue 13 July 25, 2011, (one verbal reference to 'maryjane') LSD references * Brian W. Aldiss's novel Barefoot in the Head, pp. 99, 249 * Poul Anderson's "A Man to My Wounding," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time * Stephen L. Antczak's novel The God Drug * Harry Harrison's novel Make Room! Make Room! * "The Soft Weapon," a short story in Larry Niven's Neutron Star * Michael Moorcock's novel The Final Programme (LSD gas) * Mack Reynolds's novel The Towers of Utopia, pp. 44, 122 * Mack Reynolds's novel Commune 2000 A.D. * Vonda McIntyre's novel Dreamsnake * Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic, p. 191 * Jake Saunders & Howard Waldrop's novel The Texas-Israeli War: 1999 * Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron * Norman Spinrad's novel He Walked Among Us * Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle * Norman Spinrad's novel The Stone That Never Came Down * Norman Spinrad's short stories, "Carcinoma Angels," "All the Sounds of the Rainbow," and "The Entropic Gang Bang Caper" in his collection The Star Spangled Future * Colin Wilson's novel The Mind Parasites * "There is More Than One of Everything" episode of Fringe Mescaline and Peyote references * Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds, p. 117 * Cyril M. Kornbluth's short story "Two Dooms" in his collection A Mile Beyond the Moon * Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 172 * Allen Steele's novel Clarke County, Space, p. 20 * Robert Sheckley's novella Journey Beyond Tomorrow, reprinted in the collection Dimensions of Sheckley, p. 255 * Colin Wilson's novel The Mind Parasites Psilocybe references * Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 134 * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. (sacred mushrooms) p. 76 * Norman Spinrad's short story, "Carcinoma Angels" in his collection The Star Spangled Future Opiate references * Brother From Another Planet 1984 film (heroin) * Fallout 3 video game (morphine) * Liquid Sky 1982 film (heroin) * Brian Aldiss' novel Super-State, p. 119 (morphine deriviative) * Elizabeth Bear’s novel Undertow, p. 32 (generic opiates) * Ray Bradbury's novel Fahrenheit 451 (one reference to heroin) * Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel And Still the Earth (morphine), p. 233 * Tobias S. Buckell's novel Arctic Rising (oxycodone), pp. 91, 93 * S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes, Expanse series (heroin), p. 18 * Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep (heroin), p. 85 * Warren Hammond's novel KOP, Pp. 86, 260-261 (opium) * Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 146 * Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door Into Summer (morphine) * Brian Herbert’s novel The Race for God, p. 49 (opium) * Kameron Hurley's novel God's War, pp. 5, 101, 196, 208 (opium), pp. 13, 27 (morphine), Infidel (morphine), Rapture p. 12 (opium), p. 31 (morphine) * Paul Mcauley's "The City of the Dead," a short story in Postscripts 15 (morphine) * Simon Morden's novel Equations of Life, Samuil Petrovich Trilogy (morphine) * Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of the Congolmerates, p. 257 (morphine and Demerol) * Ekaterina Sedia's novel The Alchemy of Stone (opium) * Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron (probable reference to heroin as "smeck") * Norman Spinrad's short stories, "Carcinoma Angels" (morphine) and "The Last Hurrah of the Golden Horde" (heroin) in his collection The Star Spangled Future * John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion (morphine as palliative) p. 48 Methadone References * Brian Aldiss's short story "Man on Bridge," in his collection Who Can Replace A Man? Datura References * The Librarian: The Curse of the Judas Chalice 2008 made for television film Dilaudin References * Thomas M. Disch's 334 Cocaine References * Jack Anderson's novel Millennium * Arthur C. Clarke's novel 'The Hammer of God * Robert Sheckley's novella Journey Beyond Tomorrow in his collection Dimensions of Sheckley, Pp. 255, 257 * "Damaged Goods" episode of Doctor Who * Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang, episode of Torchwood, January 16, 2008 * Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of the Congolmerates, p. 264 (novocain) * See also the cocaine analogue Moke-Koke in Frederick Pohl's sequel novel The Merchant's War, p. 68 * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. (coca) * Robert J. Sawyer's novel Rollback, p. 34 Amphetamine and Methamphetamine References * Outland 1981 * The Invasion 2007 film remake of 1956 film The Body Snatchers * Adam-Troy Castro's novel Emissaries From The Dead, p. 27 * T.J. Bass's novel Half Past Human, referred to as speed * William Gibson's Sprawl Trilogy (Neuromancer, Cyberspace and Matrix) refers to Octagon, a Brazilian dexedrine in an octagon-shaped pill * Steven Gould's novel 7th Sigma, (meth), p. 138 * Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D.'', (speed) * Kim Stanley Robinson's novel '''2312, p. 80 * Norman Spinrad's short story, "Carcinoma Angels" in his collection The Star Spangled Future (Benzadrine) * Scott Westerfeld's short story, "That Which Does Not Kill Us," in the collection Sex in the System, Cecilia Tan, ed., p. 160 Ecstacy References * Stephen Fry's novel Making History, p. 380 Barbiturate References * Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time for the Stars * Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of the Congolmerates, p. 257 Valium References * Ninni Holmqvist's novel The Unit, p. 249 * Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 271, 277 Dramamine References * Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of the Congolmerates, p. 264 Salvia Divinorum * Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 80 Fictional Drug References Numbered * 5-SB - William Gibson's All Tommorrow's Parties A * Addictol - Jonathan Lethem's novel Gun, with Occassional Music * Acceptol Jonathan Lethem's novel Gun, with Occassional Music * Aladine-50 (Vaccine for Creon Fever) - "Seek and Destroy" episode of Space Precinct television series * Alcodote-vitamin - H. Beam Piper's novel Space Viking * Aloctox - Neal Asher's short story "Shell Game" in The New Space Opera 2 * Altered Spaceoline - "I'm in Marsport Without Hilda," a short story in Isaac Asimov's 1967 collection Nine Tomorrows * Altruizine - "Altruizine," a short story in Stanisllaw Lem's collection Cyberiad * Aneurine (analgesic) - Poul Anderson's novel Virgin Planet * Anodyne in Mack Reynolds's Mission to Horatius, a Star Trek: The Original Series novel * Antigerone (Anti-G) - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Licehen * Altruizine - "Altruizine," a short story in Stanisllaw Lem's collection Cyberiad * Anian Sparkle - Brian Herbert's novel The Race to God * Anti-Gerasone (anti-aging medicine) - Kurt Vonnegut's short story collection Welcome to the Monkey House * anti-libs (generic anti-libinal) - Peter Watts's novel Blightsight, p. 84 * aphrohale - Brian W. Aldiss's Bow Down to Nul * Arenine - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn, p. 206 * Ascomycin - James Blish's Cities in Flight series * Atomin (palliative) - Fritz Leiber's novel A Specter is Haunting Texas, p. 151 * Axion - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse, p. 30 B * Bane (secret ingredient in "Bubble Shock") - "Invasion of the Bane," - The Sarah Jane Adventures, 1-1-2007, Dr. Who universe * Believol Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with Occassional Music * Belthe - Kathryn Kristine Rusch's Retrieval Artist series novel Paloma, Pp. 149-150 (plant growth drug, alien spice and human poison) * Benzolurethin (tranquilizer) - Robert Silverberg's novel Master of Life and Death), pp. 30, 61 * Betaphenethylamine - William Gibson's 1984 cyberpunk novel Neuromancer * Betathanatine - Richard K. Morgan's Altered Carbon, Pp. 146-147 * Blanketrol Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with Occassional Music * Bliss - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Bliss - Samuel R. Delaney's novel Nova * Bliss - Red Dwarf television series * Bliss - "Gridlock," episode of Doctor Who * Bloodhype - Alan Dean Foster's Bloodhype * Blue (tetrachlorlocyathine) - Steven Harper's sci-fi detective novel LCSI: Dead Man on the Moon * BlyssPluss (aphrodisiac, STD prophyactic and biowar agent) - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, pp. 130, 202, 339 * Boosterspice - Larry Niven's Known Space universe * Borgia Root (poison) - "Man Trap" episode in the first season of Star Trek: The Original Series * Braunau Water (contraceptive) - Stephen Fry's novel Making History * Bubbleshake - The Highest Science, Doctor Who novel C * Calm - Iain M. Banks's novel Excesssion * Camorifib - Nancy Kress's novel Probability Moon, p. 30 * Can-D - Philip K. Dick's novel The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch * Canabolic acid - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home and his collection The Star Spangled Future * Carbodine - Gregg R. Overman's novel Blue Sunrise * Charo - Eric Brown's novel Bengal Station * Cheery-Gum - Frederick Pohl's "What to Do Until the Analyst Comes," a short story in his collection In the Problem Pit * Chew-Z - Philip K. Dick's The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch * Cifetressi weed - Iain M. Banks' novel Consider Phlebas, p. 67 * Cocoffee - Beast with a Billion Backs 2008 Futurama * Coffiest - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War * Condamine - Cordwainer Smith's short stories * Cordrazine - "The City on the Edge of Forever," Star Trek: The Original Series Episode 28, Season 1, 4-6-1967 (written by Harlan Ellison) * Cortexiphan - "Ability" episode of Fringe, Season 1, Episode 14 * Confidol - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill * Contex - Nancy Kress's novel Probability Moon, p. 40 * Cordrazine - Star Trek universe * Cranial Pops - Woody Allen's "Think Hard, It’Ll Come Back to You short story in The New Yorker, November 10, 2008. * Creeper - Mass Effect Universe D * Demoralization Spray (crowd control weapon) - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel And Still the Earth, p. 32 * Despodalk (topical ointment to induce shedding skin in extraterrestrial Tosoks) - Robert J. Sawyer's novel Illegal Alien, Pp. 177-178 * Dioden Hystix - Allen Steele's novel Clarke County, Space p. 51 * Dreamdust - Margaret Ball's novel Disapearing Act * Dream-dust - Manly Wade Wellman's novel Dream-dust from Mars * Drencrom - Anthony Burgess's novelA Clockwork Orange * Dried Frog Pills - Discworld * Drooz - Ursula K. LeGuin's "The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas," short story in New Dimensions 3, 1975, ed. by Robert Silverberg * Dust - Babylon 5 universe E * Easy Red (voluntary euthanaisic) - T.J. Bass's novel The Godwhale * Ecstasy-invokingmoksha - Aldous Huxley's novel Island * Edge a.k.a. "Pump," "Target," and "Finish" - Scott Mackay's novel Omnifix * Elefaridol tartrate - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 309, 321-322 * Enceladusea irwinii - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, pp. 82, 384 * Ephemerol - Scanners 1981 film * Eucomorfamine - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Euphora - Johnny Fincham's novel Where the Gods Sleep, p. 165 * Euphoril - Stanislaw Lem's novel The Futurological Congress * Exhalelationtransference pellets - Barbarella 1968 film F * Fadeout - Thomas M. Disch's 334, Pp. 93-94 * Felicium is an addiction "cure" for a "plague" in "Symbiosis," Star Trek: The Next Generation Episode 21, Season 1, 4-18-1988. * Finish a.k.a. "Pump," "Target," and "Edge" - Scott Mackay's Omnifix * Fisstech - Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher * Flashback (memory drug) - Dan Simmons' Flashback * Forget - "Gridlock," episode of Doctor Who * Forgettol - Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with Occassional Music G * G'Quan Eth seeds - Babylon 5 universe * Gchteht - James Blish's A Case of Conscience, p. 53 * Gleemonex - Kids in the Hall: Brain Candy 1996 film * Gleesmoke - Frederick Pohl's The Merchant's War, p. 67 * glitterstim - Star Wars universe * God Drug Stephen L. Antczak's The God Drug * Griva - Robert A. Heinlein's Citizen of the Galaxy H * Hallex - Mass Effect 2 video game * Happy - "Gridlock," episode of Doctor Who * Happy Hour - Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's 2006 novel Variable Star, p. 147 * Harrolin - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his illustrated collection With a Finger in My I * Hazia - Ursula K. Le Guin's novel The Farthest Shore * HE-11 - "Flash" episode of Space Precinct television series * Heemel - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Hellflower - George Smith's novel Hellflower * Herogyn - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle p. 20 * Highgreen - Nancy Kress's novel Crossfire, Pp. 97-98 * Hoffan - Stargate Universe * Hrull gel (aphrodisiac) - Rudy Rucker's novel '''Hylozoic', p. 164'' * Huxleyon - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle p. 20 (an apparent reference to Aldiss Huxley) * Hydronalin (radiation poisoning" cure) - Star Trek universe * Hyperphainen - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse, p. 125 I * IDs or Individual Drugs - Brian Aldiss' short story "A Matter of Mathematics," in Supertoys Last All Summer Long and Other Stories of Future Time. p. 98 * Interfectum - Max Payne video game * Intriguinol - "42-Year-Old-Virgin," episode of American Dad, November 18, 2007 * Isogenisol - Colin Free's The Soft Kill J * Jaspers - Frank Herbert's The Saratoga Barrier * Jhet - Phylis Gotleib's Violent Stars * Jolt - Poul Anderson's "A Man to My Wounding," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time K * Kallocain - Karin Boye's Kallocain * Kalocin - Michael Crichton's The Andromeda Strain * Ketrecel-white - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Source * KG-3 - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Koffee - Thomas M. Disch's 334, Pp. 93-94 * Krillitane Oil (intelligence enhancer) - "School Reunion'' episode of Doctor Who, 4-29-2006'' L * Lackibod - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Lethinol - Richard K. Morgan's novel Altered Carbon, p. 433 * Liquid Karma - Southland Tales * LRF (luteinizing hormone-releasing factor) - Brian Aldiss's novel The Eighty Minute Hour, p. 189 M * malta - S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes, Expanse series, p. 18 * Mandragordeum - Fletcher Platt and Irvin Lester's "The Roger Bacon Formula," Amazing Stories. January 1929. Vol. 3, No. 10, Pp 940-948. * Martian nori - Transcendence video game * MCK - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes, Expanse series, p. 18 * MDT - Limitless 2011 film * Med-X (renamed morphine to satisfy Australian censors) Fallout 3 * Mehokap - David Weber's novel On Basilisk Station, (smoked by aliens on the planet Medusa) * Memorine - Gary Braver's Flashback * Merge Nine - Richard K. Morgan's novel Altered Carbon, Pp. 131-132 * Mescamil - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Mimazine - Wild Palms 1993 television series * Minagen X3 - Mass Effect Universe * Miraclo - DC Comic's Elongated Man Hourman * Miracurall - Profesor Shanku universe * Moke-Eeese - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War, p. 124 * Moke-Koke (cocaine analogue) - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War, p. 68 * Molecular Reward a.k.a. Old Molecular Reward - T.J. Bass's novel Half Past Human * Moloko Plus - Clockwork Orange * Morbihanine - Thomas M. Disch's 334, Pp. 93-94 * MUD (nano-drug) - Paul Di Filippo's short story "Pinocchia," in the short story collection Sex in the System, Cecilia Tan, ed., Pp. 189-190 * Multiplexer - Robert Silverberg's novel The World Inside, Pp. 56-60 * Muroz - Denis Veiras's A History of the Seravambians: A Utopian Novel, p. 107 N * Nadabrin - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Narkidribe - Philip K. Dick's novel We Can Remember it For You Wholesale * Narco - "The Secret Injection," television episode #23 of Space Patrol, June 2, 1951 * Narcol - "The Deadly Flower," television episode #109 of Space Patrol, January 24, 1953 * Nectar - '''Futurama' * ''Nem - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds, Pp. 56, 137 * Neotraxin - Six Million Dollar Man television series * Neptune - in Nancy Kress's novel Crossfire, Pp. 236-237 * Neuroin - Philip K. Dick's novel Minority Report * Neutrone - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill * Nick-O-Teen Chewies - Frederick Pohl's sequel novel The Merchant's War * NNLPa or NNLPalpha - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Wakes, Expanse series, pp. 463-464 * Novabliss - Larry Niven's novel Destiny's Road * Nuriflex 500 - "Lion's Den," episode of The Outer Limits, 9-8-2001 * Nuke - Robocop 2 1990 film O * Old Molecular Reward a.k.a. Molecular Reward - T.J. Bass's novel Half Past Human * Omega-Enkaphalin - Mass Effect Universe * Omnidrene - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle, p. 20 * Omnin (antibiotic with side effect that it destroys memory) - Paul Levinson's novel The Consciousness Plague * Opalesence (time travel drug) - "All the President's Heads" episode of Futurama, July 28, 2011 * Ortha root (sedative) - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series, Seeds of Earth * Ortho Pure Procreation Pills - The Running Man 1987 * Oyl of Botamine - Denis Veiras's A History of the Seravambians: A Utopian Novel, Pp. 91-92. P * Pallidine - Thomas Disch's novel Camp Concentration * Pasceline D - Serentit/Firefly universe * Pax a.k.a. G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate - Serenity 2005 film * Paxum - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Pep pills - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Starman Jones, brief reference to what may be amphetamine * Peyotadrene - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Pink - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his illustrated collection With a Finger in My I * Plutonian Nyborg - Heavy Metal * Polydichloric euthimal in Outland * Popskull - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War * Praline in Thomas M. Disch's novel 334, Pp. 93-94 * PregNot (contraceptive) - Frederick C. Pohl & C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Promeine-5 - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill * Prometheus Formula - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 29 * Promol 12 - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill * Prozium - Equilibrium 2002 film * Prozone - Colin Free's novel novel The Soft Kill * Psylenol - Planetfall video game * Pulse in Walter Mosley's short story collection Futureland * Pump a.k.a. "Finish," "Target," and "Edge" - Scott Mackay's novel Omnifix Q * Quel - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Quicken - Iain M. Banks's Excession * Quietus (suicide drug) - The Children of Men 2006 film R * RADIC-Q-2 - HG Wells' The Shape of Things to Come 1979 film * Radurium (radiation treatment medicine) - "Abandoned in Outer Space" & "Emergency Flight to Mercury," television episodes #65 & #85 of Space Patrol, March 22, 1952 & August 9, 1952 * Rapture - Spider-Man 2099 * Reactophen - Johnny Fincham's novel Where the Gods Sleep, p. 170 * Reality Pill - Chester Anderson's novel The Butterfly Kid * Red Sand - Mass Effect Universe * Reds in Screamers 1995 film * Regretol - Jonathan Lethem's novel Gun, with Occassional Music * Renestrin - Rosetta episode of Alphas August 1, 2011 * Retcon - Torchwood * Reviva - Johnny Fincham's novel Where the Gods Sleep, p. 174 * Respirol - Colin Free's Novel The Soft Kill * Rhyti (aromatic beverage) - Susan Matthews's novel The Devil and Deep Space * Root - in Sean Wright's novel The Twisted Root of Jaarfindor S * Scramble - Colin Harvey's Damage Time * Sen - Kameron Hurley's novel God's War * Shadow in "Shadow," Blake's 7 Episode B2, 1-16-1979 * Silenizine - Philip K. Dick's Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? * Silver - in Karin Lowachee's Burndrive * Silver Ice - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Sleep - "Gridlock," episode of Doctor Who * Slurm "deliciously addictive" soft drink produced on the planet Wormulon - Futurama * Snow Crash (also a computer virus) - Neal Stephenson's Snow Crash * Solon - Douglas Coupland's Generation A * Soma - Aldous Huxley's Brave New World (Note that Soma is a real drug but differs in its effects from the one described by Huxley.) * Somnabsolute - Iain M. Banks' Excesssion, p. 394 * Somnascene - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Somnolin - Profesor Shanku universe * Sover - Harry Harrison's Planet of the Damned * Speciaprin Hydrochloride - Special 2006 film * Spectracaine - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Spectrox - "The Caves of Androzani" episode of Dr. Who * Spice - Frank Herbert's novel Dune and Dune novel series * Spice - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his illustrated collection With a Finger in My I * Spike (drug for robots) - "Free Will Hunting" episode of Futurama, August 8, 2012 * Sprode - Andre Norton's Moon of Three Rings * stimmy (a.k.a. magnesium pemoline) Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. * Stimuleine - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Strazorbin-D - Charles M. Saplak's short story "Brain Artist: A Romance," Science Fiction Age 4:3, March 1996, Pp.68-75 * Stroon (the Santaclara immortality drug) - Cordwainer Smith * Substance D - Philip K. Dick's Through a Scanner Darkly, A Scanner Darkly film * sulphettes - Brian W. Aldiss's Bow Down to Nul (drug taken by the Nul) * Sundhu resin - Margaret Ball's Disappearing Act, Pp. 366-368 * Super-condamine - Cordwainer Smith * Synthmorphesterone - Richard K. Morgan's Altered Carbon, p. 274 * Synthehol - Star Trek universe * Synethemesc (presumably mescaline) in Anthony Burgess's A Clockwork Orange T * Target a.k.a. "Finish," "Pump," and "Edge" - Scott Mackay's novel Omnifix * Tazeel - William Rostler,'s "Gods of Zar." Amazing Stories. 1973. Vol. 47, No. 3. Pp. 20-40 * Tempus - Alexei Panshin's novel How Can We Sink When We Can Fly? * Tempus - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Puppet Masters * Thantose (children's anxiety medicine) - John Scalzi's Fuzzy Nation, p. 135 * Theobromos - Kage Baker's The Company series * Third Eye - Dresden Files television series * Time Gas - Brian W. Aldiss' "The Night That All Time Broke Out," in Robert Silverberg's short story collection Earth is the Strangest Planet * Tingle (mild hallucinogen) - Robert Silverberg's The World Inside, p. 22 * Trank - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 172 * Tremortrol - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill * Triaminotetralin (hallucinogen) - David Foster Wallace's novel Infinite Jest U * Ubermindist - Kevin J. Anderson's "Prisons," a short story in his collection Landscapes * Ultimata - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep, p. 89 * unnamed anti-toxin - Poul Anderson's short story "The Plague of Masters" in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra * unnamed "designer euphorics" - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes, p. 227 * unnamed euphoriac" in Poul Anderson's short story ''A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra'' * unnamed hallucinogen in Land of the Lost 2009 film * unnamed hallucinogen in Robert Silverberg's "To A Dark Star," a short story in Joseph Elder's collection The Farthest Reaches * unnamed hallucinogenic lichen associated with the Prism religious sect in Matthew Hughes's novel Majestrum, Majestrum trilogy, p. 119 * unnamed hallucinogens in Margaret Ball's novel Disappearing Act, p. 140 * unnamed potion in H.G. Wells' novel "The New Accelerator." 1903. Twelve Stories and a Dream London: Macmillan; 1905. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons * unnamed telepathy inducing smoked herb in Dash Shaw's webcomic BodyWorld V * Valeen Truffles (funghi grown on planet Vale) - in "The Rebellion," Star Wars role playing * Valkyr - Max Payne * Vapor - Tin Man 2007 revision of the classic Wizard of OZ * VC - Norman Spinrad's novel The Stone That Never Came Down * Vellocet - in Anthony Burgess's novel A Clockwork Orange * Verinol - Larry Niven's short story "Relic of the Empire" in his collection Neutron Star'' * Virilo - Johnny Fincham's novel '''While the God's Sleep * Vodd-Quor - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War, p. 153 * Vraxoin - "Nightmare of Eden" Doctor Who episode * Vykir Max Payne 2008 film X * Xeno-pseudoagaricus - John Scalzi's novel Redshirts, pp. 24-25 * Xi Yarn (psychedelic) - John Armstrong's novel Yarn * Xleeth - John Barnes's novel In the Hall of the Martian King Y * Yaginol - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, p. 141 * Yen-pox (opiate) - Frederick Pohl's novel Gladiator-At-Law Z * Zeemelar - F. Paul Wilson's novel Enemy of the State * Zombie drug (otherwise unnamed) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door into Summer * Zydrate - novel Repo! The Genetic Opera * Zylocaine - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill Fictional Insecticide * Termorb-6, a.k.a. AP-91 - John Wyndham's novel Trouble With Lichen Fictional Drug Crops * Cracktus - The Daily Show June 24, 2011 * Methamphetemelon - The Daily Show June 24, 2011 * PCPnuts - The Daily Show June 24, 2011 * little purple flowers used to create Substance D - Philip K. Dick's Through a Scanner Darkly, A Scanner Darkly film * Flowers in Mark von Schlegell's novel Venusia Further Reading * John Hickman. "When Science Fiction Writers Used Fictional Drugs: Rise and Fall of the Twentieth-Century Drug Dystopia." Utopian Studies Vol. 20, No. 1, pp. 141-170. (2009) text of the article * M.H.N. Schermer. "Brave New World versus Island - Utopian and Dystopian Views of Pharmacology." Medicine, Health Care and Philosophy. Vol 10. No.2, Pages 119-128. (2007). Links * Fictional Drugs in Non-Science Fiction Works External Links * Brave New World context Spark Notes * Earthbound Timelords: "Doctor Who's Drug War: An Investigation An Investigation into the themes of "Nightmare of Eden" * From the Department of Clueless Advertising Actual firm names its drug "Quietus." * Magic Mushroom and Atlantis * Highs and Lows * Polywater Intoxication Star Trek universe. * An Ad for Maltos-Cannabis, The Most Cannabis-o-riffic Food Supplement of the 1890s Cyriaque Lamar. io9. September 12, 2012 Footnotes This page was seeded from SF&F Wiki. Then it grew like mushrooms in the spring.